In a wireless communication system, a base station refers to a device which provides services for a terminal. The base station communicates with the terminal through an uplink/a downlink, wherein the downlink (forward direction) refers to the direction from the base station to the terminal, and the uplink (backward direction) refers to the direction from the terminal to the base station. A plurality of terminals can transmit data to the base station through the uplink at the same time, and can also receive data from the base station through the downlink at the same time.
In order to further improve the utilization efficiency of the frequency spectrum of the wireless communication system, each cell is required to use the whole frequency resources as much as possible, i.e., the frequency multiplexing factor is 1. However, due to the mutual interference between the users using the same frequency resources in each cell, the uplink interference between the cells has a strong impact on the uplink performance of the wireless communication system. Obviously, to reduce the influence of the uplink interference between the cells to the performance of the system is an important aim of the cellular system design.
A reasonable power control scheme can effectively control the uplink interference between the cells. For example, in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard established by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standardization organization, a partial link loss compensation factor is introduced into the whole system frequency band to control the power. By the design, the Interference over Thermal Noise Ratio (IoT, thus the interference can also be understood as rise noises) of the uplink of the system is controlled to a relatively stable value, so as to improve the uplink performance of the wireless communication system. While in the Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) standard established by the 3GPP2 standardization organization, the terminal determines the available uplink transmitting power to control the uplink interference between the cells according to the uplink interference condition on the whole system frequency band of the received adjacent cell broadcast.
It can be seen from the above-mentioned description, in the two schemes of the 3GPP and the 3GPP2, the whole uplink frequency resources only have one description variable, i.e., the description variable in the 3GPP scheme is the partial link loss compensation factor, and the description variable in the 3GPP2 scheme is the uplink interference condition on the whole system frequency band of the adjacent cell broadcast namely IoT. In this way, the uplink transmitting power is determined by one resource description variable of the uplink frequency, which will restrict the flexibility of controlling the uplink interference between the cells, and impact the uplink performance of the wireless communication system.